Not So Clueless
by IBelieveInHeroes
Summary: Steve joins the army, again. He finally returns home, on Christmas Day, to greet his love. However, a new guest is a surprise indeed.


**Hello! This is a fanfiction inspired by a prompt supplied to me by CluelessItalian! Thank you very much and anyone else who would like to give me some prompts, please feel free to message me or tell me through reviews! Thank you!**

Her tiny, new fingers reached up and encircled tightly around Steven's fingers. She held them as if she never wanted to let go, as if she would never let him say 'goodbye', as if she knew he was her father. And he was.

"What's her name?" Steve asked, smiling warmly down at the child. He felt hot tears well in the bottom of his eyes, tears of complete joy. Tears of the sheer brilliance of this moment. Natasha put her arm around Steve's arm and squeezed him tightly.

"Anastasia Peggy Rogers," she answered, looking down at their child. Watching as she looked around, soaking in the sights of a world so unfamiliar and shocking. Steve's heart leapt, she was beautiful. She had her mother's hair, fiery yet soft. He noticed she had sparkling blue eyes like him. Her eyes darted around like her mother. And, surprisingly, there was something almost old-fashioned about her nature. Something sincere, dignified and quaint. Something that reminded him very much of Peggy.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there," he said, not taking his eyes off the child.

"Shh, all that matters is that you're here now. You're safe," she shushed, kissing his cheek softly. Steve felt the familiar warmth of her lips for the first time in what seemed like decades, it was just how he remembered it from the day he left. Her kisses were soft and sweet like toasted marshmallows beside a campfire.

There was the familiar smell of Christmas in the air, the almost festive smell that comes alongside the feeling. The smell of musky warmth and berries. The kind of smell that could welcome you home any day. The kind of smell that is a lovely welcome home from a battlefield. The smell that calls him home so he can be himself again. So he can be the Steve Rogers that still lives deep within him, the Rogers that used to sit at home just dreaming. The man who would do nothing in particular but enjoyed doing just that, however much he did long for the army there was still a homely side of him. Natasha made Steve a cup of coffee and they sat of the sofa together. There was a low, cream light coming from the Christmas lights that was just enough light to be able to see, distant things still remained as dark silhouettes. They sat and talked for hours on end, Anastasia cradled in Natasha's arms, being gently bounced. Soon she got tired and was taken to her cot where she quickly fell into a silent slumber.

When Natasha had got back to the living room, there was a low light and vintage music playing gently on the winter air. Natasha froze in the doorway and saw her husband holding a bouquet of pure white roses. Natasha grinned,

"What is going on?" she asked, laughing slightly.

"I thought I might as well treat you... it is Christmas," Steve said sheepishly, blushing brightly. Natasha approached him slowly, taking the bouquet and drawing it to her nose. She inhaled deeply and immediately relaxed as the smell drifted into her nose. She placed them into a vase and placed it in the centre of the table.

"They're beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome. Would you care to... dance?" Steve proposed, offering her his hand. She was about to decline but then she thought about how much Steve wanted this and she took his hand.

He drew her into hold and they began to dance, slowly drifting around the room as if they were floating on clouds. They twirled and spun, laughing and joking with one another.

"You're not half bad, Rogers," Natasha laughed.

"I'm surprised I haven't stepped on you yet," Steve smiled, looking down at his feet nervously. Natasha grinned and let him lead her around the room. The music slowly faded and they slowly stopped. Steve took Natasha's hand and kissed it tenderly. Natasha rolled her eyes, took his tie and pulled him into her. She kissed him passionately. Steve, who was clearly taken aback by this sudden act, took a second to warm to her kiss and eventually kissed back. She pulled away and began to run her fingers gently through his blonde hair, caressing each golden strand. She smiled as she watched his face slowly turn pink.

"You're not so clueless," she said.


End file.
